Akina
by Jaganchi B
Summary: Now that Akina is older she is now traveling with the spirit team and she and Hiei have a very difficult relationship to understand. They must now go back in time and capture Koto before it is to late, THIS STORY HAS BEEN RENAMED, IT WAS AKINA!
1. Yeah, yeah

"Akina, don't go anywhere after school" Touya told his nine year old daughter. She grumbled something into her cereal. "Excuse me?" demanded Touya.

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing" she said, then she muttered, "_Cruella"_

Touya glanced back as he was washing his hands, "I _heard_ that, Akina Lynn" oops. She had better quit it, things were bad when her papa used her middle name. She pressed her pale hand against her mouth, suppressing the giggles.

"Sorry, Papa"

_Yeah, you'd better be_ thought Touya, but what he said was, "Is Kage coming to pick you up?" Kage was Akina's "big brother". She was in a program, Big Brothers, Big sisters and Their Sibs. Touya had put Akina in that program because she was so shy. But she had an awful smart mouth at home.

"No," she put her dish in the sink and threw her backpack over her shoulders.

"Wear a jacket"

"Yeah, yeah" she opened the screen door.

"Akina" Touya raised his voice, causing Akina to turn around looking sheepish. Opps. "I am not amused with your attitude lately, nor your tone this morning, little one."

"I am not amused with your attitude lately, nor your tone this morning, little one" she mocked, but she shouldn't have. That was the last straw for Touya. He dropped the towel he was holding in his hands, took three steps to Akina, with on hand he grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. With the other hand he gave her five firm, stinging slaps on her bottom. The child "ouched" with each one.

Touya turned her around and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Now you listen to me! I don't know where you are getting this attitude from, but I will not tolerate it. Now you better drop it right now. I you get in any more trouble today, you can expect more of the same." Touya scolded, looking deep into his child's eyes.

Akina gulped, but tried not to show it, she just found it amusing to push Touya's buttons because a lot of times, he was more of a brother than a dad. Pushing his buttons by being a wise-ass, but when Touya threatened her with a spanking, she knew she had gone too far. That was one good thing though, she was always warned beforehand.

Akina blinked. "sorry," she muttered, playing with her backpack's strap. She pulled out of Touya's grasp and took to the sky. Touya shook his head.

Akina was _not_ paying attention. When her teacher Ms. Bakta said "Who can tell me the answer…Akina?"

"Huh?"

"The answer please, dear" Akina struggled to see the board, her eyes blurry and she was still groggy.

"Erm…George Washington?" Laughter erupted all around her. She figured out pretty quick that she had gotten the answer wrong.

"Yes, yes very funny, except we are not in history class."

Oh.

She looked at the board her eyes still blurry. She could make out the periodic table. She smiled. "E equals M C squared." She said confidentially. Kids clutched their sides and howled with laughter. Some even fell right out of their chairs.

"Enough!" yelled the older woman. The classroom became instantly silent. In one swift motion, she reached down, snatched Akina's backpack and grabbed Akina's elbow, she dragged the struggling girl out of the classroom. Seconds before the door shut behind them, she realized the periodic table want the periodic table.

It was a multiplication table.

Oops.

Akina kicked her feet in the waiting room. She gazed out the window, perfect blue sky, kids laughing, sun shining, her heart sunk. She wondered how hard it would be to run away. She could bolt right now. She had her lunch and 20 dollars that Touya had said it was for emergencies. She _did_ bring her jacket. She had an mp3 player. She could leave her textbooks, just not her notebook. After school she wouldn't go home…she'd fly to the ocean, no she'd go to the Maikai. She'd sleep in trees, eat berries from bushes. She'd fall in love and….

STOP!!!! This was really ridiculous. She couldn't just up and run away. This was really stupid. She didn't get a chance to think any more about it before her name was called. So far, Touya hadn't been phoned, Akina hoped to keep it that way. The principal reminded the girl of her father. Tall, stern looking, a deep voice that remained calm while scolding. "You know why you are here I presume?" Akina nodded, but remained silent. "Care to tell me?"

"I fell asleep in class, I tried to guess what class we were in, because I was still groggy. My eyes just wouldn't focus. I tried random answers and Ms. Bakta thought that I was tying to be funny."

He looked at her over his glasses. "Well, that's all in the past now, but there is something else, I want to discuss." –Phew!- "Akina, how are you feeling?"

The ice demon shrugged, "Alright, I guess."

"Are you sleeping alright?"

Actually she hadn't slept in a few days, but she said. "Yeah," but a yawn gave her away. The principal raised an eyebrow.

"How's your schoolwork?" busted.

"Bs and Cs, not my normal As, but they are slipping because of stress at home. They'll get better."

He nodded, "What stress?"

"Nothing really" there was a moment of silence.

"Akina, does your father ever physically abuse you, I know that you do not have a mother."

"Define abuse" she said, once again, trying to be a smart-ass.

"Does he beat you, leave marks, bruises. Has he ever made you bleed, or neglect to feed you? Make you feel worthless?"

Akina tried to hid a giggle as she thought of the hilarity of the situation. She snorted. "No, I mean yeah I get punished sometimes, but…..I mean"

"How?"

"Do I really have to say? Its embarrassing."

"Its important if you want to remain living with your father." Akina's face fell.

"Oh…well…I get grounded, and sometimes when I am naughty or am very rude, I get a… well, spanking."

"And he uses…"

"Only his hand" she paused, "and occasionally a strap, but not usually." Then she muttered darkly under her breath, "Like later, if he finds out about this"

"You sure?" he questioned, Akina nodded. "Positive?" again a nod. "Well I think maybe a parent teacher conference about your school work and sleep patterns is in order." Akina went ballistic. By the time two teachers and the secretary had dragged the crying girl out of the room, the call was made. The secretary gave her a box of Oreos. She put them in her mouth one at a time, savoring them. They might be her last. Actually they wouldn't, but she was only nine years old and that's how kids think.

After 4 chewed nails, half the box of cookies gone, 11 bathroom trips and 21 tissues, Jin arrived in the office. He was Touya's best friend, and Akina's Godfather, and the father of Kyo, one of Akina's friends who was a year older. Not to mention, the guy Akina had a little crush on.

Jin spoke quickly with the principal, but something that the man had said angered the wind shinobi and Akina was sure you could hear him a mile away. "OI! I'm NOT GOING TO SPANK THE LASS! SHE IS NOT MY DAUGHTER, I WILL LEAVE THAT TO HER FATHER, IF HE SEES FIT. ALL I AM HERE FOR IS TO PICK HER UP. A DELIVERY BOY!" and with that, Jin stormed out of the office, picked Akina up in one quick motion and held her and took to the sky.

Once at Touya's house, the waterworks started again. The child was blubbering something about Touya and trouble. She had her hands wrapped around his neck and refused to let go. Jin had once witnessed this when Akina was about two years younger. Only at that point in time it was Touya she had been putting the show on for.

Jin tried to get her to release her hands from around his neck, before she choked him. Jin finally succeeded with his quest and plopped her down on her bed. He left the room and returned a moment later with his flute. The second her reentered though, she jumped on him again. He held her with one arm and with the other he played the musical instrument. She was about an inch away from sleep when she opened her eyes and tried her hardest to stay awake. Jin stopped playing. "Jin…." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, little on. I will speak to your father."

"Thank you" she sobbed, she leaned up and kissed the wind master on the cheek. Jin ocean blue eyes opened wide.

"Golly! Well I have never been kissed by such a lass!" it was as if all the fight just dropped out of her. She fell asleep in Jin's arms and he placed her on the couch. All that was left to do was wait for Touya.

"Where is she?" Touya demanded, barging into the house. Jin quickly moved into the hallway so there would be no way for Touya to get past him and yell, shake, or other wise have contact with his daughter until he was calmer. It wasn't that Jin didn't trust his friend; it was just that he didn't want to upset Akina anymore than she already was. She had already had quite a little breakdown because she was afraid of what her father could and would do. "Move, Jin!" commanded the ice demon.

"Not a chance I hell, my friend." Jin said in his thick, Irish accent. "Not until you calm yourself down, Touya"

Touya gritted his teeth. He paused and held his hands up. He then tried to scoot around the wind master, but Jin moved twice and blocked his path. Jin sucked in a large breath and blew.

Touya got pushed back several yards. He caught himself on the island in the kitchen and glared daggers at the other demon. "Shards of winter!" cried Touya, intending to fake him into moving, but he wouldn't. Touya grumbled at few choice words of profanity under his breath. He calmly sat on a stool. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being held captive in my own home and kept from my only daughter?"

Jin chuckled softly and shook his head. "You gave her a right good scare there, mate. You should have seen her carrying on."

Touya raised an eyebrow, "Put on a show for you, did she? I don't believe it…"

"I…I don't think it was a show, Touya. It was pretty bad, and I don't think a nine year old could be that convincing. Not only that, the lass called for her ma." Interrupted Jin. This caught Touya off guard. Things must be had, she had never cried when her mother was mentioned, but when she was seriously upset and couldn't think straight, she lost control and thought of her childhood. Back when she thought it was okay to cry. And the "momma" card came out.

"D…daddy?" whined the child from the edge of her room.

"Akina…Its, its alright, sweetheart." Touya said quietly, looking at her. Akina walked slowly and cautiously toward Touya. Ti took several long silenced moments to reach the ice apparition. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now, so she just stood at his side not making a sound. Hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. Touya's eyes shifted between Jin and Akina, and back again. His gaze finally lay rest on the small girl at his side. He smiled weakly and lifted her under the armpits and into his lap. "Could we have some time please, Jin?" asked Touya, Jin nodded and showed himself out.

A few minutes past in silence. The little child adjusted herself so that she was sitting sideways on her father's lap. He kissed her cheek. "What to do? What to do?" he muttered.

**TBC……….**


	2. Nobody wants to hear it

Late into the night, Touya and Akina sat at the table. Neither knowing what to sday to one another. Akina, nervous, and Touya, apprehensive. Finally, about an hour later Akina broke the silence. "Daddy, Im sorry I was bad." Her words seem to wake Touya from his trance. His eyes went wide when he realized what she had _acually_ said. He loo9ked at her, he put his hands on her elsbows, holding her , her hands went to his, clinging to the man she called, "Daddy".

"Akina, you have never been bad a day in your life. You have been disrespectful, naughty, and disobdient, Akina Marie, you have never been _bad_. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Papa, I am sorry"

"Good" Akina turned around in her father's lap and hugged him and scrambled off his lap. She knew...or at least she thought she knew what was still to come. "Go out and play, Akina, but be back before six, understood?"

this is _not_ what she had expected. "Yes papa." and she scurried out the door.

"Well, all my stars!" exclaimed Jin, sarcastically when he found Akina on his doorstep. Akina stuck her tounge out at Jin, and he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh shut up, Jin!" she laughed as she kissed him back, and as instructed, made it back by curfew and all was forgiven between her and Touya

(**_10 YEARS LATER)_**

"Baka Onna"

"Oh shut up, Hiei, Nobody wants to hear it." growled Akina, annoyed.

"Hn, I should have slit your throat when I had the chance" the fire demon sneered.

"Baka Jagan boy!" Akina laughed, but Hiei was not too amuzed. It didnt take long for him to throw the poor girl into a nearby wall.

Akina, having long sense gotten over her shyness, pretended to grimance, then yelled, "Spirit wave, reflection, blast!" and sent Hiei hurtling down the hallway with blue colored spirit energy.

Over the years, Akina had grown into a beautiful ice demon and had trained with Master Genkai until the physic's death. Her death cut them all deeply and when Touya's daughter turned nine, Touya sent her to travel with the broken up spirit team, accomplined by Jin and his daughter, for better training for Jin's daughter as well, on the request of Lord Koenma, who had long sense become the king of spirit world and reenstated Yusuke as spirit detective.'

Akina and Hiei had been going at it with each other since Akina had come to love with them. Her and Hiei had a bond that was very, very hard to understand. Whenever Boton saw this, she burst out laughing. It reminded her of when she had first met Yusuke. He and Kayko acted like they hated each other. Except thier was one little difference between the two relationships: Hiei never told Akina he loved her, and vice versa, she never him.

"Now listen you two," commanded Koenma. "I need you to go back and when you get to the dark tournoment, one of you will feel far away, but not know why. I need you to do something different, I dont care what, it could be as simple as tapping your foot. then proceed in your missions in the same way you did the first time. You will not remember anything, but you will have a strong urge to grab Juri and bring her in, But DONT, the consequences could be to great. I dont know which one of you it will be, it could be any of you. Just make sure you _break away _from what you did then. As if a butterfly flaps his wings, it can cause a title wave, half way around the world. You will then come back to this moment automatically, and will remember. Case closed, understood?"

The group nodded. "Everybody hold hands." They growled, every single one of them -even Kurama-. Yusuke muttered something about 'Yoai and stupid redheads'. The last thing Akina saw before taking Hiei's hand, was Boton's panicked face. And then everything went black.


	3. This isnt normal, but I dont care

"OW!" Groaned Akina, "I feel like I have been hit by a truck" Kurama chucked, as he helped the young girl up. Akina shot him a dirty look.

"Hn" said Hiei, as he didnt even bother to hide his smirk.

"I see you havent changed a bit" muttered Akina darkly, but not loud enough for the fire demon to overhear her. The memory of getting thrown into a nearby wall was fresh in her mind and she was _not_ looking for a repeat preformance. As they sulked in the woods, waiting for Yusuke and the newest member of thier team, Akina pondered how this was going to go down; if she was here now, why were they worring about a new fighter, but I guess as the big brat had said, everything had to be done _exactly_ as it was other wise, nobody knows what disaster could befall the land. Akina was just about to ask Kurama this when there was a rumble on the other side of the forrest and it didnt soumd friendly. "What the hell was that?" she hollered, whipping around, trying to find the source of the noise. Hiei muttered something darkly under her breathe. "You got somethign to say to me, fire rat? Why dont you say it to my face!"

Hiei looked over her shoulder and rolled his eyes at the girl. "You wouldnt stand a chance" Akina almost jumped on him but Yusuke distracted her. For some reason, all that was happening seemed so far away. For Kuwabara'r remark about their new teammate being so short he could blow her away to Hiei dodging his attack, it all seemed as if it was happening 5 miles from her instead of just a few feet. Akina leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. The rest past in a blur, she seemed she was moving without having complete control of her body. She wondered if the same thing was happening for the other fighers.

As if before she could blink, it was time to match the shinobi team and Hiei and the masked fighter was to be taken to the "nurses tent" Akina felt something was off... why was She heard Koenma's voice ring in her eares, _Do one thing different, it could be as simple as tapping your foot... _one thing...why was Hiei powering up instead of going with an attitude like last time...wait, how could she possibly remember this? Somthing was not right..._Hiei is powering himself up to take Ruka out! NO! he'll be killed! Ah shit, dispite what a jerk he plays on the outside, he is sacrificing himself for the team! Well, if he is going to go, I..I have to tell him!_

"Hiei!" Akina cried out to him, "You have to know! I love you!" she ran to him, tears screaming from her eyes. She didnt know why this time around it was different, but it didnt matter. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, he knew he could not hesitate. Akina stood before him, "Im not going to pretend I can influence you when I cant. So do what you see fit, but I wanted you to know suddenly that I love you." _I'll bet even his third eyes is glaring at me _thought Akina, as she finally let the tears fall freely "I _know _you dont really want to do this! Stay with us, Hiei! Stay with me! I love you!" It seemed Akina had lost control of her body and mouth, she didnt know the words that were coming out of her mouth. But in one swift motion, Hiei grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her like Akina had never been kissed before. _Well this isnt normal, but I DONT CARE! _her head screamed.

"I'll never leave your side." Said Hiei once he had released her, then once again everything went black.

and they were back in Koenma's office.

**A/N SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT PEOPLE HAVE BEEN BEGGING ME TO UPDATE, SO ITS BETTER THAN NOTHING. AND FYI I KNOW HIEI IS OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT THATS THE POINT, YOU'LL SEE IN LATER CHAPTERS, NEVER FEAR, YOU ARE IN GOOD HANDS.**


	4. Wait, What?

"OW!" Groaned Akina, "I feel like I have been hit by a truck" Kurama chucked, as he helped the young girl up. Akina shot him a dirty look.

"Hn" said Hiei, as he didnt even bother to hide his smirk.

"I see you havent changed a bit" muttered Akina darkly, but not loud enough for the fire demon to overhear her. The memory of getting thrown into a nearby wall was fresh in her mind and she was _not_ looking for a repeat preformance. As they sulked in the woods, waiting for Yusuke and the newest member of thier team, Akina pondered how this was going to go down; if she was here now, why were they worring about a new fighter, but I guess as the big brat had said, everything had to be done _exactly_ as it was other wise, nobody knows what disaster could befall the land. Akina was just about to ask Kurama this when there was a rumble on the other side of the forrest and it didnt soumd friendly. "What the hell was that?" she hollered, whipping around, trying to find the source of the noise. Hiei muttered something darkly under her breathe. "You got somethign to say to me, fire rat? Why dont you say it to my face!"

Hiei looked over her shoulder and rolled his eyes at the girl. "You wouldnt stand a chance" Akina almost jumped on him but Yusuke distracted her. For some reason, all that was happening seemed so far away. For Kuwabara'r remark about their new teammate being so short he could blow her away to Hiei dodging his attack, it all seemed as if it was happening 5 miles from her instead of just a few feet. Akina leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. The rest past in a blur, she seemed she was moving without having complete control of her body. She wondered if the same thing was happening for the other fighers.

As if before she could blink, it was time to match the shinobi team and Hiei and the masked fighter was to be taken to the "nurses tent" Akina felt something was off... why was She heard Koenma's voice ring in her eares, _Do one thing different, it could be as simple as tapping your foot... _one thing...why was Hiei powering up instead of going with an attitude like last time...wait, how could she possibly remember this? Somthing was not right..._Hiei is powering himself up to take Ruka out! NO! he'll be killed! Ah shit, dispite what a jerk he plays on the outside, he is sacrificing himself for the team! Well, if he is going to go, I..I have to tell him!_

"Hiei!" Akina cried out to him, "You have to know! I love you!" she ran to him, tears screaming from her eyes. She didnt know why this time around it was different, but it didnt matter. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks, he knew he could not hesitate. Akina stood before him, "Im not going to pretend I can influence you when I cant. So do what you see fit, but I wanted you to know suddenly that I love you." _I'll bet even his third eyes is glaring at me _thought Akina, as she finally let the tears fall freely "I _know _you dont really want to do this! Stay with us, Hiei! Stay with me! I love you!" It seemed Akina had lost control of her body and mouth, she didnt know the words that were coming out of her mouth. But in one swift motion, Hiei grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her like Akina had never been kissed before. _Well this isnt normal, but I DONT CARE! _her head screamed.

"I'll never leave your side." Said Hiei once he had released her, then once again everything went black.

and they were back in Koenma's office.

Akina's eyes wandered around the room, her eyes fell on Hiei who, looked away pointially, wait...what?

**A/N SORRY ITS SO SHORT, BUT PEOPLE HAVE BEEN BEGGING ME TO UPDATE, SO ITS BETTER THAN NOTHING. AND FYI I KNOW HIEI IS OUT OF CHARACTER, BUT THATS THE POINT, YOU'LL SEE IN LATER CHAPTERS, NEVER FEAR, YOU ARE IN GOOD HANDS.**


End file.
